


Vacation

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Comedy, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how do you get Sky Tate to take a vacation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplestripe66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/gifts).



> Pinch hit for Purple_stripe, hope you like it! Thanks to Riv and Ryuu for the beta!

"I'm going to kill him!" Z declared as she burst into Jack's apartment. Syd, Bridge and Jack looked at her placidly from the living room. She crossed her arms in a huff. "I mean it this time."

Syd rolled her eyes and patting the couch beside her. "Come on, already, you're my partner."

"For what?" asked Z, flopping down onto the couch.

Jack grinned. "First team to get Sky on vacation wins." He slouched back against the couch. "Me and Bridge against you and Syd."

Z tilted her head curiously. "What are Syd and I going to win?" Syd snickered.

Bridge grinned hopefully. "Ah, a couple of weeks off from Sky?" He wilted under Z's unimpressed look. "Two hundred credits and first pick on movie night for the rest of the year."

She considered that. "Rules?" she asked Syd.

"No drugging him, no mauling or other long term injury, and no calling his mom, Cruger or Kat on him." She pouted at that one. "We can enlist help, but the plan has to be ours."

"All right," said Z, nodding. "You're on, brother."

Jack held his hand out for Z to shake. "And may the best team win."

"Oh, we will," Syd said brightly.

*

Boom eyed them nervously. "You promise he's not going to kill me for this?" he asked Z.

Z rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder. "I promise, Boom."

"Shh! He's coming," whispered Syd, peering around the corner. Z leaned over her, enjoying the warmth of her even as she focused on Sky stalking down the hall, nose in his folders.

He walked into the tripwire and the net scooped him up. Sky yelled incoherently as he hung several feet above the floor. The net bulged out when he used his shields, but it held.

"Phase two," whispered Z. Boom hit the switch and a small toy airplane flew over to the net, dropping the note with 'take a vacation' written on it.

There was stunned silence from the net for a moment. "…Shop at Welmark?" Sky said incredulously.

Syd and Z spun to glare at Boom. He held up his hands in defence. "Bridge offered to help with that robot arm that keeps giving me wedgies!"

"Damn it," snarled Z. She grabbed Syd's elbow and dragged her off.

Boom chased after them. "What about Sky?"

Syd glanced at the net and shrugged. "He's fine. We just had supper."

*

Z stalked the broom closet again. "I can't believe Jack would stoop so low," she snarled.

Syd arched an eyebrow at Z from her perch on a crate of cleaning supplies. "Oh please," she said, crossing her arms. "This is Jack we're talking about. His Matrix movie is at stake."

"Okay, fine," Z snapped. "I'll be right back."

"Seriously?" asked Syd incredulously. "You're going to abandon me here?"

"It won't take me that long to find a key, I promise."

Syd threw her hands up in disgust. "Oh my god, you're denser than Sky!" She grabbed Z by the front of her uniform and pulled her into a kiss.

Z fluttered her hands in surprise for a second, before grabbing Syd's hips and pulling her close. She licked at Syd's lips until she opened them. Z thrust her tongue into Syd's mouth, making her moan.

Syd yanked down the zipper on Z's uniform, pulling away from her mouth to suck kisses down her throat. Z slid one hand up to knead Syd's breast and tugged down the zipper on Syd's pants with the other.

Syd tugged insistently at Z's top and Z let go long enough to shrug out of the jacket and tug her shirt and bra off. Then she captured Syd's mouth again and slipped a hand into Syd's pants. Syd whimpered, bucking up into Z's hand.

She rolled Z's nipples gently between her fingers. Z moaned and slipped her fingers into Syd's pussy, sliding through the wetness. She circled Syd's clit slow, drawing out another whimper. She slipped two fingers up into Syd's vagina and bucked again, hands fumbling with Z's pants.

Z pulled away from Syd's mouth, biting small kisses along her jaw. She nipped at the edge of Syd's jaw just as she pushed in a third finger and rubbed her thumb against Syd's clit. Syd squealed, thrusting up hard. "Stop and die," she panted, clinging to Z's shoulders.

Smirking, Z started sucking on her neck, thrusting her fingers in and out, rolling her thumb steadily over Syd's clit. Syd was letting out steady, high pitched squeaks. When Z sped up her fingers, Syd's squeaks matched her tempo.

Z kept it up, waiting until Syd was close, then she suddenly dropped to her knees, leaned in and sucked hard on Syd's clit. Syd yelled as she came hard.

The closet door burst open and for a second, Sky, Z and Syd at stared each other in horror. Z, still damp and horny, recovered first. "Sky! Out!" she snarled.

Sky shook himself and slammed the door shut. "I need a vacation," he grumbled.

Syd giggled and smirked. "Looks like we won," she said.

Z leered at her. "You going to give me a good prize, Princess?"

"Only if you take off your pants, Delgado."

End.


End file.
